Human (Warcraft)
Human ( AKA Humanity, Mankind) are a race of strong, brave and trustworty people. They are a newer race and have the lowest life span. History Warcraft History & Information The Dawn Humans descended from vrykul. Around 15,000 years ago the gods abandoned the vrykul, shortly after that they were known as weak and ugly. King Ymiron ordered all the vrykul to be slayed, but parents disobeyed Ymiron's orders sending their children to hide in Northrend. The earliest known history human history indicates they may or may not have been the azotha. They found magic at the Well of Eternity and the Sundering, humans were then called humans. They were nearly as savage as their troll enemies. Both races battled each other for where they would start their kingdoms, trolls actively fought humans. The humans then saw the night elves as shadowy figures with God-like powers. But were sometimes used as slaves by them. Centuries before the War of the Ancients the bear demigods, Ursol and Ursoc befriended night elves and the humans. When the war started, however the humans and trolls retreated deep into the wild, endangered humans and night elves were guided away by Aviana's mortal form. After this major war human tribes were on the edge of extinction they were also winnowed by the struggle of locating resources. They preserved supplies like wood and refuge. The struggle continued until the Sun returned. The surviving tribes sent out bands to explore the new world, slowly trade routes were created. Humans won the troll battles and started the city or kingdom of Strom. These humans had connection to divine magic from wortshipping the old gods or by forming cults now known as the Church of Light. Humans helped the high elf race in beating the trolls from the Troll Wars. Arathor formed and was the first kingdom made until the Alliance was formed. Recent History With the recent Burning legion attack northern Lordaeron is in ruins. Stormwind is now the last bastion for the human race. Historians believed that the humans have suffered the most bloodshed and attacks, some even believed the humans may not have survived these major events.. Later all of the north was now a land of the Plague and run by the Undead Scourge. Out of millions that once populated the Eastern Kingdoms cities and towns, were reduced to hundred of thousands still survived. The humans have two threats now the Scourge and forsaken. Varian Wrynn made a secret diplomatic meeting and various towns were under Stormwind now. Stormwind lost much of it's glory from Katrana Prestor and the House of Nobles. Theramore is now an ally to Stormwind and not ran by them. Dalaran was upkept for a few years by Dalaran mages as it now floats above Northrend. Gilneas is still flourishing but it's been invaded by forsaken and a large number of the citizens are worgens now. Subraces hey're are numerous subraces of humans: *Undead human *Fireblood human *Frostblood human *Atlantean *Forsaken Category:Races